Why Secrets Shouldn't be Kept
by OvenMitts
Summary: When Lily started school she became great friends with the Marauders. But when she herself and her friend become Marauders themselves and find out what secrets the others have been hiding can they remain friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The plot, the camp, anything to do with the camp, also Michelle and Morgan belong to me. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!  
  
Hi all! Welcome to my story called Why Secrets Shouldn't be Kept! I hope you enjoy it and once your done..what do you do? Review! Review! Review! Heh hyper moment! O yes! I would like to thank my Beta Drama Queen!  
  
  
  
One warm summer night at Camp White Crescent just as the last light went out in the last cabin letting the moon's light flow freely, a scream came from Geneva Cabin causing the cabin light at once to flicker back to life.  
  
"Eeek!" A petite young girl of 11 with wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes screamed as a large tawny owl fluttered around and surprised by the sudden loud voice and the lights it dropped three letters which was carrying and quickly flew out the window.  
  
"I thought this place was supposed to be pest free!" Said the same girl putting mosquito repellent ointment on her pale skin." Jeez, Michelle- we're in a camp in the middle of the forest. Of course there are going to be pests!" Lily Evans, a tall 11 year girl with curly red hair and dazzling green eyes, shouted at her extremely spoiled yet good friend Michelle Casel.  
  
"Now ladies, just because an owl flew in here does not give you a right to cause a commotion after lights out," their counselor said calmly. Lily and Michelle looked at their counselor strangely. "Is an owl flying around the room normal for her or something? How does she not expect a commotion!" Lily thought to herself.  
  
As the counselor walked away Lily noticed the fallen letters that the owl had dropped earlier. Lily who loved getting mail totally forgot about the counselor just told her as she jumped out of her bed and said, "Oh! Mail!"  
  
Around her, her cabin mates were groaning because it was 10:30 at night and they were all tired from the "fun-filled" day of camp and just wanted to sleep. "Oh Lily, can't it wait? I'm tired!" A random girl complained. Lily ignored the girl as she picked up the three letters.  
  
Lily noticed that the three letters were exactly the same except they were addressed to different people. The letters were addressed in the same loopy handwriting in the same emerald green ink. The envelope was a yellowish color and it felt like parchment and in the back the letter was closed with wax and there seemed to be a crest but she couldn't make it out. Lily was too involved in the letters to realize everyone was either looking at her or underneath their covers trying to fall asleep.  
  
Lily then realized one of the letters was for her. She usually ripped the envelope from the letter- "but this letter is different," Lily thought to herself. She looked over the letter her green eyes filled with confusion.  
  
Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeaker, which snapped Lily out of her "trance". " Will Ms. Casel, Ms. Evans, Ms. Owens and Mr. Pettigrew please report down to the main office with your letters. Thank you, that will be all."  
  
"What is that man talking about?" Michelle started. "I don't have a letter!" Lily who was getting quite annoyed with her friend's brattiness shoved her letter into her chest. "There Michelle, now you have a letter." Lily added. "Thanks," muttered Michelle.  
  
"Um, Lily?" Lily turned around to see Morgan Owens, an extremely tall girl for the age of 11 with brown straight hair and grey eyes and just happened to be the girl who complained to her earlier. "Can I have my letter please?" Morgan said as she was rubbing her eyes with tiredness. "Oh yeah, sure," Lily said as she handed Morgan her letter.  
  
"Now ladies, come back as soon as this business in the main office is done, alright?" Their counselor said. The girls nodded and then walked out of the cabin door leaving almost everyone in the cabin in utter confusion.  
  
If you were in the camp and just happened to look out the window at the right time that night you would have seen quite a strange sight. Lily, Michelle and Morgan, who still were in their pajamas, were trying to find there way to the main office with only the moon's light to guide them.  
  
"Should we open our letters now?" Morgan asked clutching her letter and moving a branch out of her way. Lily opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Michelle, who Lily was beginning to think was on the verge of going insane. "Are you mad!?! Of course we shouldn't open them! Father always tells me, that if I don't know who the letter is from or what is in it I should have Miles, our butler, open it." Lily and Morgan just rolled their eyes.  
  
After a few moment of silence they found themselves in front main office. Lily sighed happily. "About time," Lily said gratefully as she opened the door.  
  
Once inside Lily officially got scared. The camp director was talking to a coat hanger just like it was his best friend. While on the other side of the room a woman with glasses and black hair in a bun was wearing the strangest clothes Lily had ever seen! It seemed to be like a dress but wasn't, and what Lily thought was a stick was sticking out of the pocket of whatever she was wearing.  
  
The woman was talking to the boy Lily recognized as Peter Pettigrew, a short chubby boy with blonde hair and beady blue eyes from the Ladoga Cabin. He was nodding his head every so often as the strange woman continued.  
  
After a few awkward moments for the girls the woman finally realized they were there. She turned to the girls and smiled and with great enthusiasm said, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
"What?" Lily blurted out. "Didn't you read your letters?" The woman asked. "Um, no," Morgan replied. "Well why didn't you? Open them now, then." Lily and Morgan glanced at Michelle before opening their letters. As Lily read her letter she became quite confused.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
  
Your Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Michelle, who finished just a second before Lily, screamed out, "Is this some kind of joke? Who are you and what do you want!?!" Lily slapped her head in utter frustration.  
  
Yet the woman didn't seem affected at all. "I am Minerva McGonagall, Professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. I don't want anything- I'm just doing my job in telling you that you have been accepted and no, this is not a joke. We have notified your parents and they are all very proud of you and you will all be attending in the fall."  
  
Lily glanced at Peter who seemed to be the least confused in this new situation. "You should all be going back to your cabins now. All of you will be going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. Now, run along."  
  
Lily, who was still trying to get over the shock of being a witch, was amazed how Minerva was able to tell the four of them all of this so easily. Minerva quickly shooed the three girls out.  
  
"Now, Peter." Minerva started as soon as Lily, Michelle and Morgan were out of the room. "You know the most of our world out of the four of you. If the girls have any questions, do your best to answer them." Peter nodded his head. "All right, Professor," Peter answered quickly and then headed out the door.  
  
When the girls got back to their cabin they were happy because everyone has fallen asleep. Lily then realized even though she was quite excited she was also quite tired. The three girls muttered their goodnight and fell asleep almost instantly. Their sleep was full of dreams of what would await them at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! I'm working on the next chapter at the moment and I'll have it up soon I promise! So stay tuned for Chapter 2! Now what do you do? Review! Review! Review! Flames are welcomed too..dunno why I'm saying that but they are!  
  
Till Next Chapter  
  
OvenMitts 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews , I really appreciate it! Just want to say that this chapter is really short but I'm going to make you for it in the next chapter! O yea! Thanks to my Beat Drama Queen!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you do recognize is J.K's Rowling's.  
  
~*~ Lily awoke the next morning to the sound of the beeping horn, the tool that wakes them up every morning. She rubbed her eyes grumpily as she slowly got out of bed. The horn had woken her up from a dream and a rather good one at that.  
  
In the dream a there was a letter that had informed Lily that she was a witch and she would be attending Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place where she could learn magic. Lily shrugged though, she knew magic was just make believe.  
  
Yet at that moment Lily eyed the letter lying on her drawer. "How could it have gotten here. if it had never happened?" Her eyes then grew wide. She then realized that it wasn't a dream. "I hope I don't grow any warts..." Lily muttered as she just stepped into the shower.  
  
Just as she finished her shower and had gotten dressed Morgan burst in threw the door. "Lily, you're late!" "Late for what?" Lily said, quite confused. "Didn't you hear the loudspeaker 10 minutes ago?" Morgan finished. Lily shook her head. "I was in the shower." "Well, they called us down again, something about getting school supplies I think. Well c'mon! We're all waiting for you!" Morgan said as she headed toward the door. "Sorry bout that," muttered Lily.  
  
Finding their way to the main house was easier this time, mainly because it was daylight and Morgan knew the way. Morgan and Lily opened the door to the main office. "I got her." Morgan said, out of breath. McGonagall nodded with approval.  
  
"Today you shall be heading to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. I won't be able to go with you but there will be an escort waiting for you there so you will not got lost." "But what if we get lost before we find the escort?" Michelle asked. McGonagall seemed slightly annoyed. "You won't, I assure you." McGonagall reassured. "Now any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "All right. Now if you follow me outside, I will see you off." McGonagall said.  
  
Once outside there was a small black car waiting for them, it nearly resembled a limousine. On each door there were two M's over lapping each other. As the four children stepped in they noticed it was quite larger than what it looked like from the outside. McGonagall then looked in and smiled. "Good luck, and I'll see you in a few weeks when you arrive at Hogwarts." She waved and closed the door and the car then began its way to Diagon Alley.  
  
For about a half hour Lily, Michelle, Morgan and Peter sat in complete silence. It was driving Lily mad! "I wonder what Hogwarts will be like," Lily said, hoping to break the silence. "I can tell you a little bit about Hogwarts!" Peter squeaked, "You know about Hogwarts?" Morgan asked. Peter nodded his bangs getting in his face. " I know a little. My dad went there when he was younger." "Well then tell us!" Michelle said snootily.  
  
"Well all I know is that there are four houses. It's where we study, sleep, do our homework and hang out most of the time. The four houses are named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the best in my own opinion. It's supposed to be for brave people. Hufflepuff is all right too, but it's for people who are loyal and honest. Mostly wussies go there. Ravenclaw is for people who are really smart and who like to study and Slytherin is for people who are sly and cunning. My dad was in that house, and he wants me in there but I like Gryffindor!  
  
"I hope I'm in Hufflepuff!" Michelle said. Everyone else didn't know either not to say anything or to laugh. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Lily said. "Me too," Morgan added. The rest of the way there the four of them talked about what the rest of Hogwarts might be like. Eventually the car stopped and everyone grew silent. "We're here," Lily said  
  
~*~ And there you have it! The shortest chapter ever! Now what do you do? Review!  
  
O yea if you guys want to know when the next chapter is up tell me in a review or email at Lafi88@aol.com 


End file.
